I love you, always, forever
by sjwritterxxsimonenditch4eva
Summary: The true love of Susie and Jonesy never really died. Through a normal day it is realised.


**Title: I love you, always, forever**

**Author: Natalie**

**Coupling: Susie and Jonesy**

**Disclaimer: Characters that you recognise do not belong to me, they belong to Southern Star and ch. 7 (I hate Tim Worner for axeing Blue Heelers). The song is called "I love you always forever" by "Donna Lewis". It is a beautiful song and very heartfelt.**

**Dedication: This is for Simone McAullay, for being my idol, my inspiration. To Ditch Davey for being so damn sexy. To Jess for keeping me occupied with SJ fan fics and the gorgeous Hayley cause I love her so much!**

**Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream**

**Of light mists, of pale amber rose**

**Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent**

**Touching, discovering you**

The wind whipped around her and embraced her body. Rain beat down on her face soaking her to the bone. She smiled, opening her arms she breathed in the damp air, swaying her body slowly to the beat glowing inside her body. Wrapping her arms around herself she threw her head back laughter erupting from her throat.

She loved dancing in the rain, it reminded her of better times. The sweet smell of rose and the feeling of warmth. It'd been a long time since she had felt that way. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt so free and safe. Their was to much pain, to much grief. Constantly her heart was ripped into pieces.

Brad had become jealous and to much to stand, her heart had ached so sorely. She had still loved him but the pain was still their and it only intensified as he was shot in front of her own eyes. Then Jonesy came along with a smile and shoulder to lean on. She had waited and longed for him so much. She never let him see how much he had touched her. She kept strong, in fear of being hurt again. He broke down her wall without her even knowing and she found herself falling so painstakingly in love with him and so she waited. It drove her crazy and they had come so close. She had become sick and tired of this silly game because for her it wasn't a game, she had no idea of what he felt because he too kept a firm seal on his feelings. So she stupidly fell into a relationship with Ben, it meant nothing but she so longingly wanted to be held in someone's arms. Without knowing she had hurt Jonesy so deeply that he to pretended everything was alright and fell into a relationship with Donna. She was devasted, never had she felt a pain so raw. Her heart bled slowly and agonisingly it was shattered into tiny little pieces. Both of their relationships ended sourly but still he made no move and her eyes seemed to carry a burden, a weight that crumpled her slim, elegant body. With so much pain the new arrival of Leading Senior Constable Kirby seemed to be a god send, but that to ended in anguish leaving her drained with a constant pain that still had not left her. An ache in the pit of her stomach which seemed to worsen every time she saw Jonesy. They were on speaking terms, she even helped him pick out his new suit for work. She was so convinced that it could never work she ignored the love she felt deeply for him. She refused to love him, refused to be hurt for she new next time would completely break her. She couldn't, could she?

**Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me**

**Miles of windless, summer night air**

**Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon**

**Out of the stillness, soft spoken words **

She trudged home, arms still wrapped around her. Looking at her surroundings she listened to the breeze amongst the trees. Whisperings in her ear, soflty voices surrounded her thoughts, she could hear his deep laugh and husky, rugged voice. She shivered, wether it was from the cold she did not know. She shook her head and smiled. _"I tried to impress a girl by singing love me tender to her cat"_, her brow furrowed, _"theirs something I have to sort out first."_ She missed how it just use to be her and Jonesy: Jo pushing them in the right direction. They had great times. Tears she had been holding onto fell down her face mixing with the cold rain.

**I love you always forever**

**Near and far closer together**

**Everywhere I will be with you**

**Everything I will do for you**

**I love you always forever**

**Near and far closer together**

**Everywhere I will be with you**

**Everything I do for you**

He gazed outside the office window. Rain pelted down, a shiver rushing up his spine. He smiled at the thought of Susie, a knife cutting into his heart at the same time. He still loved her and the pain of seeing her everyday, pretending to just be friends hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He longed to be with her completely, but he had destroyed their chances over and over again.

He didn't want to push her into a relationship, he had learnt his lesson, but still he had lost the girl. He instead pushed her into a relationship with Ben and stupidly he fell into one with Donna. He told himself that he was in love with her and the more he said it, he to started to believe it, but Susie didn't. And so he resented her even more which left him deeper in it than he thought: he had to claw his way out of that relationship and he barely made it. He smiled _"all you gotta do is ask"_ she had given him a hint but still he was to thick to take her bait. Then along came Alex, he had almost gotten her, she was within reach and as it always did it ended badly. It was like a recurring dream that never ended. It seemed to be almost normal between the pair but still his heart ached with sorrow every time they were together.

**You've got the most stumbling blue eyes I've ever seen**

**You've got, me almost melt away**

**As we lay their, under blue sky, with pure white stars**

**Exotic sweetness, magical time**

He sighed inwardly, burying his head in their new case. Dropping his pen, brow furrowed he massaged his temples with frustration. Her face surrounded him, as it always did. He could see her stunning ice blue eyes piercing into his soul, searching for the safety and warmth she longingly wanted. He didn't no how to give it to her. His throat always dried and the words that were on the tip of his tongue would be lost in a second and he'd quickly cover up his tracks. He knew he was avoiding the subject but he was so afraid, afraid of being hurt even though he knew she had felt for him in a similar way at some stage but still he held back.

He couldn't stop his train of thought, it seemed to get further away, until he could no longer control its path. She was beautiful and he loved her smile, but what he felt for her went deeper than looks. She's down to earth but what he loves is her hopeful streak, she has a certain spark that makes him smile or bring him pain.

Looking down at his hands he brought them to the back of his head. Uncurling from his position he kicked the bin at his feet away from him, shaking in agony with a pain that consumed his heart. Arms aching with longing to wrap them around her slender body.

**I love you always forever**

**Near and far closer together**

**Everywhere I will be with you**

**Everything I do for you**

**I love you always forever**

**Near and far closer together**

**Everywhere I will be with you**

**Everything I do for you**

She glanced at him and he smiled at her, she turned away looking at the trees passing by. Their ride continued in silence, stolen glances between them. Getting out of the car he walked towards the house with Susie in his tracks. They both reached for the doorbell, her hand brushing against his, a rush grew throughout her body, warming her to the bone. They looked at each other, she smiled at him and pressed the doorbell.

"Mr. Briar?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Senior Constable Raynor and this is Detective Jones. We'd like to escort you to the station."

"What about?"

"We are not obligated to say for the moment, now if you would accompany us,"

"You'll have to convince me first babe"

"Mr. Briar do not refer to my collegue in such terms again, she is Senior Constable Raynor to you" anger rising in Jonesy's voice

"ohhh, the hubby's getting mad: his a poor choice gorgeous"

Jonesy took him by the scruff of the neck, following behind him to make sure he ended up in the car. He was interviewed and was charged with the the appropriate offences.

The door creaked open to his office and a mug was placed on his desk. Looking up he smiled and ushered her to sit. Sitting on the edge of his desk they both drank in silence. She felt his eyes boring into her and she smiled down at him, her eyes sparkling with warmth, her heart reached out to him without it meaning to, she didn't want to control it anymore and neither did he. Both to shy to say anything, he smiled back broadening her grin.

**Say you love me, love me forever.**

**Never stop, never whatever.**

**Near and far and always and everywhere and everything. **

**Say you love me, love me forever.**

**Never stop, never whatever.**

**Near and far and always and everywhere and everything. **

Chatter filled their ears, laughter falling from her mouth. He drunk from his beer as he watched her with amusement. Offering her another one of his disaster stories, she of course accepted. He started on his story her eyes bright and dancing. She got that same rush she had received today, shaking her head in his stupidity. He grinned from ear to ear, refusing to tell her anymore unless she told him a story.

"I have something better than a story,"

"yeah, what's that?"

She leant into his ear sang softly.

"Say you love me, love me forever.

Never stop, never whatever.

Near and far and always and everywhere and everything.

Say you love me, love me forever.

Never stop, never whatever.

Near and far and always and everywhere and everything."

He smiled, glowing inside he sang back.

"I love you always forever.

Near and far closer together.

Everywhere I will be with you.

Everything I will do for you.

I love you always forever.

Near and far closer together.

Everywhere I will be with you.

Everything I will do for you."

"I love that song……I love you"

"Pressing his lips tenderly against hers, soft and slow the warmth spread from their lips, looking into his eyes his hands on both sides of her face,"

"I love you to."

The End

xx read and reply please. Love Natalie xx


End file.
